Why?
by captainme
Summary: After a battle that Jack wishes he never went into, he's left thinking about what happend... and what he lost because of it. R&R JackAna


A/N ok this is the last of my sad stories... for now! Anyway enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0  
  
Jack stood at the helm looking out at the horizon. Many thoughts were going through his mind. Looking around his ship he noted all his crew working on repairs... minus one person. Wincing as the memories of the previous day flooded back into his mind he couldn't help but wonder...  
  
_Why?  
_  
She'd told me not to. No more like screamed at me not to. The tone of her voice, the look on her face, she could sense something, she tried to tell me and I... I just ignored it.  
  
"Jack we cant go into battle for no reason."  
  
"We've er run out of rum." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"No we haven't. I don't want to go into a battle. Captain listen to me you CANT!"  
  
"I can do what I like I'M THE CAPTAIN NOT YOU ANA MARIA." She winced at his words and stormed away from him, leaving him feeling stood at the helm smug that he'd won their latest argument.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack shook his head, still wondering why he hadn't heeded her warning and listened to her for the first time in his life. He would of if he knew how much was at stake.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_The night before had been so good... the first time I admitted to myself things I'd kept bottled up.  
_  
The night before... jack grinned as he thought about it. It had only been Jack and Ana on deck... they were on night watch, both wanting to get away from the rest of the crew for a while. Whenever Jack had been on night watch before, the nights had been long and boring. You were on your own alternating with the other person, so you could stay awake and not fall asleep. But that night had been different. They both stayed up, talking the hours away, laughing and generally enjoying each other's company. He could remember the conversation that made him realise his feelings...  
  
"So you ever been in love Jack?" Jack tried not to laugh at the question.  
  
"Nay luv. Capt'n Jack Sparrow doesn't love..." She looked him in the eye for a second, not long enough fro him to see what was going on in that mind of hers. "You?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"You ever been in love?" Ana shrugged, sadness entered her eyes.  
  
"Aye once." Jack turned to look at her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joseph Kraig. I grew up with him." Ana paused. "You should try and find love Jack, it's the greatest feeling in the world." Jack was getting uncomfortable in the conversation but sensed Ana needed to talk about it some more.  
  
"What's it feel like then?" jack wanted to know, he wondered about feelings but would never let on.  
  
"You can't explain it. Whenever the persons around there's always a smile that appears on your face." (Jacks thoughts.) Yep that happens. "Whenever you touch, even the slightest thing makes butterflies come alive in your stomach." check. "And without seeing them, you know their around because your heart beats faster in their presence until I don't know..." check. Ana waved her hand around as she finished mid sentence.  
  
"Why aren't you with him now."  
  
"Because I'm here." She said that as though it was obvious.  
  
"I know that but why aren't you with him. I mean you wouldn't be here if you were would ye." She gave another little shrug.  
  
"Broke me heart so I left." Jack knew he was on rocky ground but he wanted to know how.  
  
"Erm... how did he? If ye don't mind me askin'." Ana hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Cheated on me with my best friend, Jack I don't want to talk about this anymore. Tell me a story." Jack grinned.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Maybe that's why I did it... one last attempt to kind my self of my feelings.  
_  
Jack began to think about the battle itself. He would never of gone in to it if he'd of known what was going to happen. He kept telling himself that but it didn't make it better. He'd still made a bad decision.  
  
Shuddering as he remembered how he thought that the Pearl had won and not lost a single soul. He shook his head as he remembered how he'd looked around for Ana, but when he didn't see her, thought she'd gone off in a mood because he was right, there was no problem with the battle.  
  
It had taken 2 hours to find her lifeless body, slump out of sight. It was Jack who'd found her, he went to look for her, and when he didn't find her at first he'd started to panic. But it was worse when he found her.  
  
"Ana." He shook her body but noting happened. Looking at his hand he found a lot of sticky blood on it. "No. No. No. Come on. You can't be..." Realization hit hard on Jack as he felt no breath, no pulse only a lifeless body in his hands.  
  
"You cant be dead I never told you. Why... why." Jack bent over her body, tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
He recovered himself, making sure there was no traces of blood shot eyes or tear stains he went to tell the crew that they had lost a crewmember after all. They hadn't taken it very well... it seemed they all loved her more then they let on...  
  
Just like he did.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack never would get to tell Ana he loved her, he thought she knew anyway. She always seemed to know things, it amazed him. But his question hadn't been answered until he remembered something she'd said before...  
  
**_Why?  
  
Because like she said... I'm daft._**  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N ok that's it. Sadness over. I have one or two more one-shots to do before I go about updating my stories again so... please read them 2! And review! So yea review thankies! Toodlepip. Suzy xxx 


End file.
